naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Solemus - Being Human
The vampire race of ''Being Human.'' " 'Solemus' vampires, deriving from the latin word 'solem' which means sun, are ''categorized by their immunity to the typical trope of burning in the sun. For at their best, they can be the most 'human' of all the vampire species. At their worse, they can be the most savage."'' Applying to be a Being Human vamp? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application:' '''Link to this page. ''' General Notes *Their pure vampire form contains long fangs and blackened eyes. When the thirst for blood starts to surface, their eyes blacken involuntarily. *What sets Solemus vampires apart is the fact that they can survive with out any blood at all. However, the cravings for blood are nearly unbearable and it is extremely, extremely hard to go cold turkey. Every day, the cravings surface, and it rarely gets better as time goes on. When vampires are recently turned, the cravings are at its highest. Withdrawls result in intense aggression, panic, and lack of control. *Only drinking blood from a live human satisfies bloodlust. Packaged blood and other forms (like drinking blood from another vampire, or Tru Blood ) pale in comparison. Anything other than blood from a living person will not heal a vampire if critically injured. *Tru Blood, although it tastes terrible to Solemus vampires, will quench their thirst for a short time and keep them strong. But its still nothing compared to the real thing. *They can not be seen in a mirror, reflective surfaces, video or photograph. Remember, all vampires: *Are expected to abide by the laws of the Ugenta Authority. Many ugenta vampires will relentlessly punish other vampire species if they break a rule, whether they know about the laws, consider themselves governed by these laws or not. *Carry V, which serves as a narcotic drug to humans if used a certain way. In the Ugenta laws, it is illegal to sell and distribute V. *Will experience a charge of strength and pleasure, likened to an aphrodisiac, when drinking the blood of special non-wiccan humans (slayers , doppelgangers , fairies , etc). For some, vampires are drawn to their blood (like in the case of fairies ). The Old Ones The Old Ones are what Solemus call the oldest of their kind. Most of the Old Ones are generally over 500 years old (with the odd exception of a few that are only over 400 years old), but since Solemus vampires have existed for thousands of years, it is possible that there are much older vampires. Myths state that ancestors of the modern day vampire used to operate much like a stereotypical vampire would (being strictly nocturnal), which perpetuated rumors about the Old Ones sleeping in coffins. The first Solemus vampire "scare" - in which certain humans were made aware of vampires - happened in the 1600s-1700s. A secret resistance was formed to hull all vampires in Bristol to kill them. From that point on, vampires were made non-existent, disguised as myth. This was called the Vampire Holocaust. An Old One has the same powers of a regular vampire except much more heightened and they are, overall, much stronger. They also can walk into any home uninvited and can resist the effect of holy objects. Other vampires treat Old Ones like royalty. Mr. Snow, in particular, can be somewhat mesmorizing to Solemus vampires due to the fact that his blood runs though their veins. For the most part, he can get them to do what he pleases. Powers *'Accelerated Healing. '''In general, vampires heal somewhat quickly, especially in regards to less severe injuries. *'Fast Reflexes.' *'Sensitive Hearing.' Much better than a human's. *'Super strength.' *'Enhanced Senses. ' They can smell scents not picked up by humans and track blood freakishly well. *'Minor psychic abilities.' Vampires can sense ghosts and spirits, almost as if they were linked --especially spirits they are connected to emotionally. Any Solemus vampire can see a ghost , but more than seeing, the vampire can feel their movements, sense when they're in distress. *'Ressurection.' If a Solemus vampire is not turned to dust, it is possible for them to be resurrected through a ritual using the blood of other Solemus vampires. *'They are able to form a blood bond to a limited degree. ' Limitations *'Sunlight. Although they are immune to the moonstone curse - given that sunlight doesn't burn them - they are still slightly affected by the mysticism. Sunlight irritates them immensely. Solemus vampires'' prefer'' the darkness. A good remedy to walking in the sun is being covered - jackets, sunglasses, and gloves help. *'''Holy Items. Holy symbols such as a crucifix, bible, holy water, Star of David, even reciting religious texts, etc. repel vampires. Close proximity of one of these items may cause a vampire to recoil. Contact with one of these items will burn the skin like acid. But for Solemus vampires, if the owner of the religious symbol/item has affections for the vampire, the item will have no affect on him/her. This also only really works on individual or small groups of vampires and does not affect Old Ones who are over 500 years old. *'Elm Werewolf Blood. '''If ingested, the blood is fatally toxic and will cause the vampire to die just as if they were staked. *'Invitations.' Vampires must be invited into a home before entering. This does not affect Old Ones who are over 900 years old. *'Wood.' A stake through the heart kills a vampire immediately. But not only that, a stake in the chest or any fatal area could kill a vampire as well. *'Fire. If a Solemus vampire is set of fire and left to burn (or, alternatively, blown up and left to burn), it will have the same effect as if they were staked. *'No tolerance to pain.''' Any weapon inflicted on a vampire will hurt, wooden or not, and they'll feel pain just like a human. Only things that turn a vampire into dust can truly kill them (i.e. Elm Werewolf blood, wood and fire). Becoming a Solemus To become a vampire, the human must be drained of blood by a vampire (their sire) til almost the point of death. Then they must drink the blood of that vampire. Once the blood exchange is complete, the human will die of blood loss and then revive - sometimes in a few hours, sometimes a whole day after the siring. A new solemus vampire will awaken disoriented and confused, but this will pass, and all they will know is their craving for blood. It is a vampire's duty to take care of their progenies, and it is very frowned upon if they do not. Death Solemus vampires can die by fire, decapitation, drinking elm werewolf blood, snapping the neck or spine, or a stake through the heart or any fatal area. If staked in the heart, their bodies will immediately turn into dust. If staked anywhere else in the chest or in some other fatal area, their bodies shut down much like a human's. Their organs fail and their blood will not be able to sustain their survival, even if their wounds begin healing. After some moments (hours, days - depending on if they get help or not and depending on the strength of the vampire), the vampire will die. However, he/she can be saved if given a sufficient amount of human blood from a living person. There are rituals that can be done to bring a Solemus vampire back from death if the vampire was not staked in the heart, though there are side effects. If vampire blood is dripped on their remains, they can be brought back - but without memory of their former life. Only feeding will trigger their memories again. Related Pages Vampires Being Human Canon Category:Vampires Category:Browse